Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures. Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless Donkey's Challenge *Teenage Trick or Treater: Run! Run for your life! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Oh! Keep away! *Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take it! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Keep away! *Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take all of it! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: The monster took my shoe! teenage Trick or Treater throws his bag of candy there at the shadows, which are the Ogre Triplets *The Ogre Triplets: Candy! Ogre Triplets eats some candy and Shrek chuckles *Shrek: Felicia! *Felicia: Hi, Daddy. *Shrek: That was a nice grip you had on that big fat kid. Farkle, excellent work with your teeth. *Fergus: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! *Shrek: Fergus, my lad. You're gonna have to work on your timing. All in all, not bad for your first Halloween. *Fiona: They're growing up so fast. And look who's got first clump of hair? *Shrek: Oh, did you see? Farkle got him on the ankle. *Fiona: But, what about Little Fergus? *Shrek: Nothing yet. *Fiona: Oh, that's all right, sweetie. Mommy didn't get a scare this year either. *Shrek: Fear not, my love. The night is still young. the door opened Hold the phone. Who left the door open? door is an open to dark inside the house *Fiona: You don't think anyone's inside. *Shrek: Now, who'd be stupid enough to break into an ogre's house? Shrek, Fiona and their children enters their house, it was dark *Shrek: Huh? the lights came on and the team and Shrek's friends jump out and do scary movements and noises *Lightning McQueen: hisses *Mater: as Dracula *Sally Carrera: like a witch *Holley Shiftwell: growls *Dusty Crophopper: like a bat *Donkey: babbles *Gingy: like a mummy *Three Little Pigs: scary noises *Hugo: growls *Rita: growls *Jack: like Megatron *Cal: screams *Pearl: like Wuya *Pinkie Pie: cackles *Pinocchio: groans *Princess Luna: like Nightmare Moon *Princess Celestia: like Daybreaker *Princess Cadance: like Chrysalis *Wheely: his engine *Bella: her engine *Putt Putt: his engines *Shrek: Oh, wow... Terrifying. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep now. *Fiona: Happy Halloween, everyone. gangs sighs in despair at their failure *Thomas: Oh, come on. *Rita: Who knew ogres would be so hard to scare? *Hugo: I know what you mean. *Donkey: Aw man. *Gingy: You said this was gonna scare them. *Luke: But look at them, they didn't even jump. *Millie: Absolutely. shuts the curtain on Pinocchio *Pinocchio: Hey! I worked hard on this costume. nose grows *Puss in Boots: My cape looks terrifying! *Donkey: Puss Admit it, Shrek. Weren't you even a little bit scared? *Theodore Tugboat: Yeah, it was enough to make anyone's spine tingle. *Fiona: Donkey, ogres don't get scared. We do the scaring. *Shrek: And that's why we're the kings of Halloween. *Donkey: I bet we can find something that will scare the pants off of you! *Pinkie Pie: Or give you heart attacks! *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): That would scare me and give me a heart attack. *Jack: Yep. *Shrek: Oh, really? And what do you have in mind? *Donkey: All of us. Telling scary stories all night long. There ain't no way you won't be scared! *Mater: Yep! *Puss in Boots: Yes! Stories that will make your blood run cold! *Donkey: Yeah! *Puss in Boots: Stories that will terrify you! *Rita: And ghosts will rise! *Puss in Boots: And who ever last through the night shall be the King of Halloween. *Shrek: I accept! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Hooray! *Team McQueen: All right! *Donkey: We doubly accept! *Shrek: Does anyone else want to join our little contest? *Rita: I'm in! *Pig 1: Ja, wunderbar! *Three blind mice: Huzzah! *Fiona: Okay. I think I'm going to take the kids out and terrify a few more trick-or-treaters. *Shrek: Will I see you later? *Fiona: The night is young. Fiona and the Ogre Triplets left, Puss gets in Shrek's chair *Puss in Boots: I shall begin. Once upon a Midnight dreary... *Donkey: There was this crazy albino guy with a hook and he lived in a mirror. And if you even look at him, you'd wake up in a bathtub full of ice with your kidneys gone! *Shrek: Whoa, Hey, hold on. I'm didn't say we were doing this here. *Donkey: Uh, what? *Shrek: You name the terms, I name the place. *Donkey: Okay, Fine! Where are we gonna do this? Arriving at Duloc Shrek, his friends and Team McQueen arrived at Duloc *Gingy: Castle Duloc? *Donkey: Oh, Ha-Ha, very funny, Shrek. *Little Pig 1: But, this is where Lord Farquaad lived! *Little Pig 2: Ja. Und died! *Pinocchio (Shrek): I heard it's haunted by his ghost. *Jack: scoffs Then how come he isn't here now trying to scare us off? *Cal: I don't know. That place is haunted. *Pearl: I am scared of ghosts. *Rita: Pearl, you've got me to protect you. *Jack: Yeah. Wimp. *Rita: Jack! Be nice. *Hugo: You sure have a way with them. *Rita: I know. *Jack, Cal and Pearl: (singing) Rita likes Hugo! *Rita: (in fury) We're not in love! *Jack: Sorry! Our mistake! *Toaster: Maybe he's waiting for the right moment. *Blanky: I agree. *Radio: Here, here. *Sci-Twi: And I bet Linda Ryan is more scarier then the ghost of Farquaad. *Percy: A bit like Thomas when I pretended to be a ghost. (laughs) *Gator: Good one, Percy. *Thomas the Tank Engine: (angry) It's not funny, Percy! (gets very scared) But, I hope my brother, Timothy, was not in there. *Toby: Don't worry, Thomas. There's no such thing as ghosts. *Duncan: Yeah. Stop bein' such a scaredy-engine! *Rusty: Duncan! *Duncan: Sorry. *Peter Sam: I don't know about this, Shrek. *Shrek: Are you're all too scared to put on big boy pants and go in? I'll just claim my winnings and be on my way. *Donkey: Wait a minute! We can last in there just as long as you can! *Shrek: Fine. Come on, then. open the gate and the gang are in Duloc *Hugo: Shrek, I'm not sure about this. *Wheely: What he means you can't go barging into some scary joint like you own the place. *Shrek: Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. *Putt Putt: Donkey and I got that creepy house of wax vibe going on here. *Luke: I guess. *Dusty Crophopper: Hello? echo Anyone here? Hello? echo Echo! echo echo bounces around *Sparky: Yeah! echo Cal and Pearl look at each other and nod *Jack: CA-CA-CA-CA-CA! CA-CA-CA-CA-CA-CA! CA-CA-CA-CA! echo *Pearl: WOO-WOO! WOO-WOO! WOO-WOO! echo glares *Rita: Stop that! *Cal: Sorry. *Hugo: That was great. *Rita: Thanks. Shrek noticed the information booth *Shrek: Oh look. It's that little thingy Donkey loved so much. Remember? pulls the lever, the doors open and the welcometo Duloc Song (Creepy version) plays *Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ *What was once pristine now is all run down~ *We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ *Come on in, What the heck~ *Fall right dowm, break your... *Face~ and Rita faint. Gingy poops jelly beans *Duloc is, Duloc is~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ poses with Donkey and thier picture is taken. The photo gets ejected with the words "Get out" *Scary Voice: Get Out! *Luigi: That was the scariest moment of my life. faints *Guido: Italian and faints also *Lightning McQueen: I think someone's telling us to get out. *Mater: Dadgum. *Cruz Ramirez: That was creepy. *Dusty Crophopper: You think that's creepy? Wait till you see the castle's insides. *Jack: I don't like it. *Cal: Neither do I. *Pearl: Me neither! *Hiro: I am scared, Luna. I hope my friend Ryan-Ko is Okay. *Princess Luna: He will be, Hiro. But we will be find as long as we stick together. *Shrek: Ooh! Let's do that again! *Donkey: NO! yell echoes Cruz's Story: The Groom of Cruz the castle, Shrek lights the fire and sits in a chair *Shrek: Well, then, heh, this ought to be fun. *Donkey: Pfft. Fun, yeah, right. *Puss in Boots: I find myself agreeing with boss. This looks to be a very entertaining evening. *Donkey: You know what? I just figured out what your costume is. You came as a kiss-Up! *Shrek: All right, all right. Buckle up, everyone. The quicker I scare the wits out of you lot, the sooner I can be home, Cozy in my bed, unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes. *Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, oh, pick me, pick me! I have a scary story! *Big Bad Wolf: sighs This isn't the one where you getting trapped in a petting zoo again, is it? Cause that's not scary. *Pinocchio (Shrek): Actually, if you look it from my perspective... *Cruz Ramirez: Hey, guess what, Pinocchio. Nobody cares! *Lightning McQueen: Okay, okay. That's enough you two. *Cruz Ramirez: I know, McQueen. But, I got a great story to tell and trust me, it will scare the tyres and socks right out of your fenders. her throat It all began on a night much like this one. title "The Groom of Cruz" was shown, and Cruz is seen driving when she saw a strange place *Cruz Ramirez: Huh? enters the building *Dr. Mechanic: Hello. *Cruz Ramirez: Huh? Who are you? *Dr. Mechanic: You will know me in time, young car. looks around *Dr. Mechanic: You may be wondering what you're doing here now but wait till you see what's in store for you next. *Cruz Ramirez: What do you mean? *Dr. Mechanic: You'll see. wonders around when she heard an engine revving *Cruz Ramirez: Mr. McQueen, is that you? she sees a black British taxi *Britsh Taxi: Ello Gov'nor! *Cruz Ramirez: Yikes! Mechanic showed up with big scary tools as Cruz tries to escape *Dr. Mechanic: Going somewhere? *Cruz Ramirez: Get away from me! *Dr. Mechanic: cackles *Cruz Ramirez: No! Stop! Let me go! Please! I'm begging you! Please, don't! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mechanic groomed Cruz with his tools. Back in the castle, Cruz finishes her story *Cruz Ramirez: And all that was left of me, was my spoiler, tyres and my engine. *Mater: Dadgum! That's too freaky for me! *Lightning McQueen: Mater, that's not scarier than Sheriff's ghostlight story. *Mater: You won't get me, Ghostlight! Not that guy or Lord Farquaad's Ghost! drives out of the castle, meaning that he is Scared Shrekless *Twilight Sparkle: laughs Good luck trying to find your way out! *Silverstream: Wait, If he is grooming you, where did that British car in your story? *Yona: Yak scared! Hugo and Rita's Story: The Haunted Headquarters *Lightning McQueen: Well, who's next on the story? *Sally Carrera: Anyone? *Jack: Me! *Cal: We got it! *Pearl: We got one! *Jack: And it's gonna terrify you in five seconds flat! *Rita: her eyes Yeah, right. *Hugo: Actually, we got a perfect story. *Rita: And it's surely gonna scare my siblings. *Hugo: That will teach them a lesson too. *Lightning McQueen: Go on, you two. *Jack: (scoffs) *Rita: Jack! Okay, it began on a night like tonight. title "The Haunted Headquarters" was shown as the rain goes on at the Headquarters *Hugo: Boy, am I glad to be out of the rain? *Rita: Me too. *Hugo: Hey, Guys! We're back! McQueen? *Rita: Mater?! *Hugo: Sally?! hears something scary *Rita: What was that?! *Hugo: Do you think something happened while we were gone? *Rita: I don't know. *Hugo: Listen. *Rita: Wherever that noise is... *Hugo: It's coming from the basement. *Rita: Follow me. the door, the *Rita: You go open the door! *Hugo: *Rita: [ *Hugo: Nothing happened. [All of sudden, *Rita: *Hugo: *Rita: [ *Hugo: *Rita: *Hugo: [ *Hugo: *Rita: [Rita *Rita: *Hugo: Gingy's Story: The Bride of Gingy *Gingy: Get ready to send these losers home, Shrek, cause I got a doozy and it's all true. (clears his throat) It was a dark and stormy night. [The storm thunders at the Bakery as the title, "The Bride of Gingy", was shown. Gingy knocks on the door and the Muffin Man answers it *The Muffin Man: Gingy? *Gingy: My girlfriend kicked me out. ???? *Gingy: I don't know. Something about me being too into myself. Blah, blah, blah, yak, yak, yak. *The Muffin Man: You? But you are so adorable. *Gingy: I know! That's what I keep telling her! I need a good woman, Muffin Man. *The Muffin man: Ah. I can help you, Gingy. [The Muffin Man ??? *The Muffin Man: How about this one? *Gingy: Uh, I don't know. *The Muffin Man: You like her, huh? *Gingy: Nope. Weird hair. *The Muffin Man: How about this one? [shows Gingy a woman shaped cookie cutter looks like ???? *Gingy: Too scary. [The Muffin Man ???? *Gingy: No! [The Muffin Man ???? *Gingy: Don't like it! [The Muffin Man ???? *The Muffin Man: Okay, well, how about this one? *Gingy: Yes, that's it! [Gingy ???? *Gingy: She's perfect! The girl of my dreams. [The Muffin Man cracks an egg and pours some flour and sugar into a bowl but Gingy pours more sugar into it *Gingy: Wait, more sugar! *The Muffin Man: But, that is not the recipe. *Gingy: Trust me, Muffin Man. This girl's got to be real sweet. I want someone who will love me forever. *The Muffin Man: I must warn you, Gingy, no one has ever made cookies with this much sugar. You are tampering with forces far beyond your comprehension! crashes *Gingy: Just put her into the oven! Muffin Man ???? *The Muffin Man: [evilly laughs *Gingy: laughs then gets shocked Ow! both laugh *Gingy: Okay, a little privacy. *The Muffin Man: Huh? *Gingy: Take a hike. *The Muffin Man: Heh-heh. Oh, oui. the Muffin Man leaves, Gingy looks at *Gingy: Oh my gosh, I'm in love! Oh, a cookie angle. [???? Whoa! And you're hot, too! Hello? Hello? sighs I guess it didn't work. Gingy leaves, Sugar comes to life, looks around and see Gingy *Sugar: Squees Yeah! Woo-hoo! Oh, Gingy. Is it you? The one I was made for? Oh, we'll be together forever. *Gingy: Sweet! song, "Happy Together" *Sugar: Are you happy, Gingy? *Gingy: You bet! The time since I met you has been the best... [ seven and a half minutes of my life. [ *Sugar: *Gingy: *Sugar: [ *Sugar: *Ginger: *Sugar: Sugar gets inside the Gingerbread House, Gingy ran off *Gingy: [ *Gingy: *Sugar: *Gingy: *Sugar: *Gingy: Donkey and Puss' Story: Boots Motel *Puss in Boots: I do have a terrifying tale to tell. *Donkey: It was a dark and stormy night. and Puss were in a stormy night *Puss in Boots: What the? *Donkey: And we needed to find us some shelter. *points at something then we see them going into a giant shoe and the title appears "Boots Motel" *Puss in Boots: It's my turn to tell the story. *Donkey: Hey, hey, shh. *door opens to reveal a inn keeper *Donkey: (narrating) The kindly inn keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubby inside. *Donkey: My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up. *Puss in Boots: Sidekick? *Donkey: And I would love some waffles. *Puss in Boots: But we are equals. *Donkey: Oh man. Of course we are. at the camera The noble Donkey reassures his clearly inferior sidekick. *Puss in Boots: I'm getting a little tired of this.. *Donkey: (narrating) But Before Puss can finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved tongue bath. is in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: sputters What the? Well. As long as I am here. is about to start his toung bath when...? *Donkey: But, right then, danger came from behind. inn keeper pulls out a knife and scary music plays *Donkey: Ree-ree-ree-ree~ gets stabbed and his fur goes down the drain *Donkey: Duh-dum, dum-dum~ in the castle *Donkey: Duh-dum, duh-dum~ And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The end. *Puss in Boots: No. that's not how the story goes. I was aware of the approaching danger.. to the story *Puss in Boots: And went out his sword for my steel! knock down the door pinning the inn keeper down *Donkey: Don't worry, little buddy. I'm here to save you! *Puss in Boots: Oh, you're killing me. see Prince Charming holding a wand *Donkey: (narrating) gasps It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge! *Prince Charming (Shrek): I want revenge! *Donkey: He said. But before anyone can do anything, ka-Blam! blasts Puss to dust *Donkey: It was awful. It was terrible. It was really, really scary. *Puss in Boots: What? No! Go back! to the point before Puss got blasted *Puss in Boots: Although the Charming was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety. *Donkey: Which is exactly what he wanted you to do. sees that he has landed on an X and mutters *Donkey: Charming laughed just like a crazed maniac. *Prince Charming (Shrek): Ha, Ha-Ha-Ha, Ha. pulled the lever and Puss falls into a hole of a Charming head from a carnival game. Puss shows up in front of it *Puss in Boots: N-n-n-n-n-no, I'm sorry. But I would never let that happen to me. Instead, I-I-I woke up. wakes up in his bedroom *Puss in Boots: Yeah. That's right. It was all a dream. answer the door *Donkey: You mean a nightmare? You know you're on the ceiling, right? fall from the celing *Puss in Boots: I will get you for this. lights turn off *Donkey: Oh. And then the lights went out. It was horrrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy. *Puss in Boots: Mercy? Please. *Donkey: Said Puss with his last dying breath. lights turn on to reveal Donkey in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: (narrating) But when the lights came back on, it was the donkey who was taking a shower! *Donkey: Oh my goodness! How would I do that? *Puss in Boots: (narrating) laughs And right behind you, there was danger! *Donkey: Oh man. pulls te curtain and saw a giant waffle *Puss in Boots: (narrating) You were paralysed. *Donkey: like a woman *Puss in Boots: (narrating) It was a donkey eating waffle. It was packing heat and it wanted revenge! *Waffle Monster: I want revenge! runs *Puss in Boots: (narrating) The Donkey ran. But how far can you run when you're on a plate, covered in butter, wearing a pink tutu? pink tutu appears on Donkey *Donkey: No! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a sombrero! sombrero appears on Donkey's head *Donkey: Oh! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a coconut brasher. coconut brasher appears on Donkey's neck *Donkey: Ah! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And about to be eaten, alive! *Donkey: No! Please! Please, I'll switch to pancakes! screams waffle man lifts the plate and Donkey is eaten *Puss in Boots: And the donkey was never seen again! evily pops out of the mouth of the monster *Donkey: But what Puss didn't know is that right behind him, was the one thing he feared more then anything else. *Puss in Boots: No, you wouldn't. *Donkey: I would. *Puss in Boots: You didn't. *Donkey: I did! *Puss in Boots: No! Anything but that! NOOO! gets sprayed by Pinocchio with a water bottle. Puss screeches and runs out of the castle very fast *Donkey: The end. Pinocchio a dollar *Shrek: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. *Rita: I agree with you, Shrek. But, I like that story. *Discord: Not me! I Gotta get out of here! away *Princess Luna: Us too. I think my sister just heard Ryan calling! and the others follow Discord *Lightning McQueen: He is scared. *Shrek: *Hugo: Has anyone seen the mice? at the Swamp, the Three Blind Mice are still walking *Blind Mouse 1: Are we there yet? Shane's Story: The Spooky Old Bridge at the castle Shane: Lightning McQueen and the Ghost of Lord Farquaad film starts [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series